Drewlius
by DiamondStrawberries
Summary: Drew gets caught peeking but Julius doesn't mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is my imagination and does not reflect any of the actual views of the characters/actors portrayed.

"OK Drew, we're gone!" Rochelle yelled down the hall. Her, Tanya, and Chris were leaving to go out somewhere Drew didn't remember nor did he care to remember. That just left him and his dad Julius. Drew knew it was wrong, but he thought his dad was the sexiest man he'd ever seen. Those bulging muscles, full lips, and best of all, his bubble butt. Nearly every night he masturbated to the thought of his father fucking him with his hung cock.

"Drew, come here!" his dad called from the living room. When he walked in, his father was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching a hockey game, wearing a wife beater and boxers. Drew felt himself get a raging boner in his pants from seeing his father. Julius heard Drew come in, turned around, set his beer on the table, and stood up, exposing his dick which looked to be about 5 inches soft.

" _Damn, who knew dad had such a big dick,"_ Drew thought as he looked at Julius, trying to take his eyes off his fathers cock.

Julius caught his son staring, and decided to tease him little. He scratched his dick, and he noticed Drew glancing again.

" _This boy just want some dick"_ he thought.

"So once again this landlord has really been messing with me lately, so later tonight we'll both have to get in- together." Drew tried to look annoyed, but he was excited to see his father naked and his thick dick.

"I know, I know, you don't want to take a shower with me. Well, the water bill is too expensive to pay. It's okay, because it's only the two of us." Julius said.

"Ok Dad, well, I'll see you later-" Drew said quickly and as he turned around to leave, Julius placed his hand on Drew's shoulder. Drew began to feel hot and his breathing sped up, as well as his heart beat.

"Drew, I saw you staring at my cock." Julius said. Drew looked at him with a completely embarrassed and ashamed. His dad started walking toward him and he begin turning red. Drew was just waiting for his father to start yelling in his face, or knock him out.

" _What am I going to do?"_ Drew thought, his father coming closer every second. His father stopped in front of him and looked down. He stood there for a moment. Drew was frozen in fear. Then, Julius grabbed his ass and began to massage the cheeks. Drew was caught off guard. But, he was definitely getting pleasured by his father. Drew moaned and felt pre cum leak out of his dick.

"Maybe we can take a shower a little earlier" Julius said and Drew followed, mesmerized by his father.

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Julius walked into the bathroom and immediately began stripping. He pulled of his wife beater but left his boxers on for a while. He watched as Drew stared at his pecs and biceps.

"Are you gonna take your clothes off?" Julius asked impatiently. Drew seemed snapped out of his daze momentarily and began to pull his t-shirt over his head and silently stood in front of his father.

" _Damn, when do Drew get so buff?"_ Julius thought to himself. He began to rub his thumb over Drew's nipples and felt them harden under his touch. Drew's loud moaning caused a very large and noticeable tent in his boxers. He began to unbuckle Drew's jeans and pulled them down, sneaking a peek at his son's also noticeable boner in his boxers.

"Well, we don't have all day," Julius proclaimed and turned on the shower, and water came streaming from the shower head. Soon, steam began to fill the room.

"After you," he said and watched Drew slowly pull his boxers down, revealing his 7.5 inch dick. Julius tried hard not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. He often thought of Drew as his most attractive child, but never thought that his dick would be that large. He watched Drew as he climbed into the shower, and noticed that Drew had a very big ass.

" _No wonder he's with so many girls"_ Julius thought. After Drew got in the shower, Julius pulled his boxers down, and his 10.5 inch dock sprang out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this, he didn't want to hurt Drew. But then he saw Drew peek his head out the shower and saw him with a very seductive grin on his face. He looked down his father's body and gasped at his dad's hung cock.

Drew pulled back as Julius came in. Drew looked even sexier now that there was water glistening off his amazing body and sparkling on his dick. Julius strode over to him and there lips met each others. The kiss was mind blowing for both of them. Julius pushed his tongue though Drew's lips and licked the inside of his mouth. Drew moaned into Julius' mouth and both of their dicks began to leak pre cum. Julius pulled away before either of them could cum.

He got down on both of his knees, looking straight at Drew's dick.

"This is how you suck a dick son." Julius said and began to work his magic.

Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Author's Note

Note from author:

I am so, so, sorry I haven't been updating this story. My computer is broken so I haven't been able to use it or update this story. I'll try as soon as possible to get a new chapter up whenever I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Julius skillfully wrapped his tongue around Drew's mushroom-head. Drew's eyes lolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly, turning Julius on even more. He stuck his tongue in the piss slit of Drew's dick and lapped up the remaining pre cum. He began bobbing his head up and down Drew's shaft, sliding his tongue as well. Drew was in paradise, his father was giving him the best blow job he ever had.

Julius decided to stop fucking around and show Drew how it's done. He pulled his head of Drew's dick, counted to 3, and then plunged all the way down to Drew's pubes.

"Fuck dad!" Drew exclaimed and pushed his dick farther down his father's throat. Julius gulped down Drew's Dick without gagging or choking, as he had done several times before on other men. Drew began ducking Julius' mouth and almost came when Julius starting moaning in Drew's dick. Drew felt the hot shower water cascade down his abs, and stuck a wet finger into his tight awaiting ass. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. He bucked his hips forward, moaned, and came down his father's throat. Julius swallowed the com as if it was second nature. He slowly stood back up and pressed his lips against Drew's. Julius felt his son's hands snaking up his back, and he stuck his tongue inti Drew's mouth.

Drew couldn't believe it. His hung, sexy, bubble butt father had just given him the greatest blow job in history. How could things get better?

Julius pulled out, turned off the shower water, and picked Drew up by his ass to his bedroom.


End file.
